Hyperdimension Neptunia New Advent Characters
by Jack Hunter
Summary: This is only to show you what OCs I will have in the upcoming fan fiction. Most of the OCs are mine except for the last three.
1. Brindle's Profile

Name – Brindle Age – 17 Element – Fire

HDD form – Burning Heart

Weapon \- Dual Swords (Both are double edged and transform into a bow when the pommels touch each other. This applies to both normal and HDD forms.)

Personality – Kuudere. She isn't as easy or quick to anger as Blanc, and as a result, shows far less emotion. Almost as much as a rock, really. She still does care for others, to the point of putting another person's needs ahead of her own. She still has a lot of trouble expressing her feelings, including vocally, since she primarily speaks in a monotone. When in HDD, she speaks telepathically since she has no physical voice as Burning Heart.

Abilities \- Dragon Breath, Explosive Barrier, Dragon Rush, Phoenix Thrust, Dragon Arrow (Upgrades to Divine Dragon Arrow in HDD form), Fire Arts: Draconic Seal, Fire Arts: Purifying Flame, Thousand Blades Dance, Thousand Blades Storm, Warp Dash, Deathless Armor, and Brisingr Excalibur.

Appearance 

Human Form \- Flame Renny Burning Diva Skin (Just look for her image on my Steam account amongst the Archeblade artwork.)

Eye Color \- Red

Hair Color \- Black

Skin Color \- Tan

HDD Form – Dualy in her crimson Light Assassin outfit with the added details of eight swords in a wing formation similar to Black Heart's. Just check for the image on my Steam account, Knight of the Flame, in the artwork part of my Aura Kingdom pictures.

Eye Color \- Light Blue

Hair Color – Black (Her hair is just let down in HDD.)

Skin Color \- Tan

Nation \- Lastation

Hobbies \- Plays all kinds of RPGs and makes and collects old fashioned weapons such as swords, bows, daggers, lances, and shields for her Court of Blades.

Weakness – Water because of her fire element and the fact that she never learned how to swim, which she usually keeps a secret from pretty much everybody except those she trust.

EXE Drive – Court of Blades (Just think Archer's Unlimited Blade Works, but instead of copies of weapons, all the weapons there are ones that Brindle either made or found and there are also temples to the ancient Greek gods scattered throughout the area. The entire area is surrounded by a mountain range on all sides.)

Training Under \- Noire


	2. Ember's Profile

Name \- Ember Age \- 15 Element – Fire

Weapon \- Gunblade with detachable dagger (Human and HDD form.)

HDD Form \- Phoenix Heart

Personality \- Always puts out a calming aura so her comrades can keep their cool and not panic in times of need. Unlike Brindle, she is quite competitive and doesn't take losses very well. She looks up to her older sister, Brindle as an inspiration to keep herself going at whatever she's doing.

Abilities \- Fire Charge, Healing Aura, Drive Break, Burning Shadow, Hard Light Shield, Fire Wave, Fire Breath, Heat Tracer, Wildfire, Fire Slash, Piercing Fire Feather, and Burning Fang Strike.

Appearance

Human Form \- Wears a dark gray dress with black boots and a black and gray flame pattern at the hem of the dress and detached sleeves

Eye colors \- Orange (right eye) and silver (left eye)

Skin color \- Tan

Hair color \- Black

HDD Form \- Wears an HDD outfit similar to Noire's with red replacing the white and holographic Phoenix wings at her back.

Eye colors \- Burnt orange (right eye) and dark gray (left eye)

Skin color \- Tan

Hair color \- White

Nation \- Lastation

Hobbies \- Similarly to Brindle and Uni, she collects weapons. Unlike them, she collects antique guns instead.

Weaknesses \- Her gunblade is susceptible to jamming. And Ember is still vulnerable to water-element attacks.

EXE Drive – Solar Flare

Training Under \- Uni


	3. Azura's Profile

Name \- Azura Age \- 17 Element \- Water

Weapon \- Deep Sea Trident. Turns into a short sword and short spear dual weapon combo when split in half. (Human form) Poseidon's Trident Grants the user control over water and restores health over time when in any body of water. (HDD form)

HDD Form \- Aquatic Heart

Personality \- Azura is always shy around people she doesn't know, but she gradually opens up over time. As Aquatic Heart, she drops her shyness and replaces it with a more war-like persona.

Abilities -Honed Edge, Water Ring, Hydro Blast, Bubble Barrier, Hurricane, Wave Rider, Water Slide, Waterfall, Rain Dance, Aqua Needle, Whirlpool, Sea Dragon's Roar, and Water Geyser.

Appearance  
Human Form \- Azura's hair is done in a ponytail. She wears a blue dress with a scaly design and white flats.  
Eye color \- Electric blue  
Skin color \- Pale  
Hair color \- Dark blue  
HDD Form \- Wears a black full body jumpsuit with a blue circuit design throughout. Her hair is now in a side ponytail.  
Eye color \- Pearl gray  
Skin color \- Light tan  
Hair color \- Violet

Nation \- Planeptune

Hobbies \- Practices singing and dancing on her own, except when making songs with her sister, Reya. Aside from that, she also plays games with Neptune every once in a while.

Weaknesses \- Electricity and ice.

EXE Drive – Atlantis

Training Under – Neptune. Or is supposed to, anyway. Most of her training will come from Nepgear and Histoire instead due to Neptune's laziness.


	4. Reya's Profile

Name \- Reya Age \- 16 Element \- Electric

Weapon \- Claws (Human and HDD form)

HDD Form \- Static Heart

Personality \- She's rather tomboyish in a lot of ways, a great example being the fact that she doesn't like dresses or skirts all that much. Same goes for formal wear. As Static Heart, she is somewhat more girly, similar to Uzume changing to Orange Heart.

Abilities \- Wild Shock, Spark Slash, Lightning Kick, Shockwave, Thunder Clap, Vampiric Claw, Lightning Cage, Thunder Breaker, Short Circuit, Crash and Slash, Heavy Claw, and Paralyze Buster.

Appearance  
Human Form -Reya's is down. She'll normally be casually dressed in a white tank top and beige short under an unzipped sky blue hoodie.  
Eye colors \- Yellow  
Skin color \- Tan  
Hair color \- Purple  
HDD Form \- Wears the usual one-piece-swimsuit-looking HDD outfit. Her wings are wing-shaped tuning forks with electric currents running through them. Her hair is now slightly spikier than her human form's.  
Eye colors \- Dark yellow  
Skin color \- Tan  
Hair color \- Dark Purple

Nation \- Planeptune

Hobbies \- Plays guitar and writes songs to perform with her sister, Azura.

Weaknesses \- Earth element attacks.

EXE Drive \- Thunderbird Special


	5. Blizzard's Profile

Name \- Blizzard Age \- 9 Element \- Ice

Weapon \- Staff (Human and HDD Form)

HDD Form – Glacier Heart

Personality \- Childish, most of the time. Only when she's working is she ever actually serious about anything. However, you really have to put a lot of effort into getting her to actually work if you're willing to since she is only nine years old. She tends to prefer to play a lot before and after working and gets along with Rom and Ram rather well, despite being trained under Blanc. Her playfulness is further emphasized upon in HDD form.

Abilities \- Fire Wall, Ice Wall, Frost Bolt, Fireball, Thunder Shock, Tornado, Wind Barrier, Fire Tornado, Hail Storm, Lightning Strikes Twice, Lighting Gale, Heal, Mega Heal, Double Up, Avalanche, and Cold Blaze.

Appearance  
Human Form \- Looks like a typical little girl wearing a plain dark blue dress that reaches her knees. Wears sandals.  
Eye color \- Blue  
Skin color \- Light tan  
Hair color \- Brown  
HDD Form \- Looks three years older physically. Wears a dark blue variant of Rom's and Ram's HDD outfits.  
Eye color \- Ice blue  
Skin color \- Light tan  
Hair color \- Blue

Nation \- Lowee

Hobbies \- Playing in the snow and ice skating.

Weaknesses \- Fire and heavy hits because of her mage class since she can't take too many hits to begin with.

EXE Drive – Deep Freeze

Training Under \- Blanc


	6. Winter's Profile

Name \- Winter Age \- 9 Element \- Ice

Weapon \- Boomerang in human form. Changes to a bladed boomerang in HDD.

HDD Form \- Snow Heart

Personality \- Being the polar opposite (pun intended) of her twin sister, Blizzard, she tends to be harsh to pretty much everyone and distances herself from most anybody. She actually cares a lot for her friends and sister, but only shows it in her HDD form. Winter is also sensitive about her height, so don't call her short.

Abilities \- Defrost, Bio-Freeze, Freezing Flame Boomerang, Ice Tornado, Homing Boomerang, Ice Shield, Snowball, Rollout, Too Cold to Touch, Frost Breath, and Splitting Boomerang.

Appearance  
Human Form \- Being Blizzard's twin sister, of course they'll look very much alike. The only real difference is that Winter wears red in place of blue.  
Eye color \- Blue  
Skin color \- Light tan  
Hair color \- Brown  
HDD Form \- Just like her sister, she gains three years of physical age. Also wears an HDD outfit similar to Rom's and Ram's, but with a red and white color scheme.  
Eye color \- Yellow  
Skin color \- Light tan  
Hair color \- Red

Nation \- Lowee

Hobbies \- Plays trading card games.

Weakness \- Fire

EXE Drive \- Hailstorm

Training Under \- Rom and Ram


	7. Amelia's Profile

Name \- Amelia Age \- 18 Element \- Electric

Weapon \- Multi-mode laser rifle (Modes are sniper rifle, semi-automatic assault rifle, and shotgun.) and dual pistols (Human form.) Her weapon in HDD form is a railgun.

HDD Form \- Energetic Heart

Personality \- Has a stronger work ethic than Vert, although said person does insist on having her play her games with her whenever possible. When in battle, she does tend to go all out, resulting in her being tired out after the fight almost all the time and leaving a lot of unnecessary damage to the surrounding area. Outside of battle and when she's alone, she is so much more carefree.

Abilities -Lightning Blast, Arc Grenade, Sun Shot, Stabilizer, Black Hole Grenade, Rapid Fire, Proximity Mine, Rally Call, Thunder Burst, Bullet Hell, Charge Shot, First Aid, Variable Bullet, and Summon Drone.

Appearance  
Human Form \- Wears a black and green hoodie paired with jeans and running shoes. There are some bits of armor attached to the hoodie.  
Eye color \- Dark green  
Skin color \- Tan  
Hair color \- Gray  
HDD Form \- Wears a black and green battle dress paired up with combat boots and mechanized wings.  
Eye color \- Red  
Skin color \- Tan  
Hair color \- Green

Nation \- Leanbox

Hobbies \- Hunts for monsters on her free time. Also plays a lot of FPS games.

Weaknesses \- Water because she can't use any electric ability underwater and has a fear of heights, which is why she never goes too far off the ground, even as Energetic Heart.


	8. Faye's Profile

Name – Faye Age – 18 Element – Air

HDD form – Storm Heart

Weapon – Midnight Cutters (Bladed tonfas) (Human form.) Power Fists (Large guantlets that deal out powerful punches) (HDD form.)

Personality – Faye is pretty quirky, as well as a bit awkward when getting to know people she just met. She is also very easily distracted by most things, especially birds. As Storm Heart, her focus is greatly increased and she can be quite destructive without even really trying.

Abilities – Wind Scythe, Wind Wall, Whirlwind Slash (Whirlwind Punch as Storm Heart), Rocket Punch, Wind Boost, Summon Storm Spirit, Aero Sphere, Airflow Redirection, Tornado Cannon, and Invisible Air.

Appearance

Human Form – Her hair is let down, letting it reach the bottom of her neck. Faye wears a simple green sundress along with a cat bell necklace and sandals.

Eye Color \- Brown

Hair Color \- Brown

Skin Color \- Tan

HDD Form – Wears a slightly shorter battle dress than her sister, Amelia. Storm Heart's battle dress is also gray and green, her boots have standard sized heels and steel toes. Her wings are made up of a green mist that looks heavily similar to poisonous fog clouds.

Eye Color – Forest Green

Hair Color – Blonde

Skin Color \- Tan

Nation \- Leanbox

Hobbies – Raises her pet parrot and trains it to say almost anything and everything.

Weakness – Magic of most elements except for fire and air.

EXE Drive – Wind Shear

Training Under \- Vert


	9. Scarlet's Profile

Name – Scarlet Age – 16 Element – None

Weapon – Bright Shard (I have the design on Steam if you guys want to check it out.)

Personality – Scarlet, like IF, is quite adventurous, never settling to live in just one place. Because of this, she tends to have a hard time getting stuff delivered to her through the mail since she has no permanent address. She runs multiple quests simultaneously for all the nations a lot of the time. IF is her mother figure since Scarlet is an orphan.

Abilities – Slash and Burn, Rolling Kick, Rolling Cutter, Lethality, Heal, Hyper Heal, Revive, Full Revive, Freezing Edge, Shock Edge, Charge Slash, Burning Edge, and Light Speed Slash.

Appearance – Wears a white shirt and faded black jeans under a dark blue hooded trench coat. Her headphones are either directly on her head or hanging from her neck a lot of the time.

Eye Color \- Orange

Hair Color \- Red

Skin Color \- Tan

Hobby – Makes and/or improves her own games when she has the time and ideas for one.

Weakness – Scarlet is a glass cannon, allowing her to deal out a lot of damage. The only problem is when she takes a hit, though. Or gets caught in a combo.

EXE Drive – Hyper Cutter

Training Under – IF and Compa


	10. Hikan's Profile

Name – Hikan (Owned and made by assassinguy200) Age – 19 Element – Fire

HDD form – Red Heart

Weapon – Red Blaze (A red short sword, human and HDD forms)

Personality – He is quite serious a lot of the time, but will attempt to crack a joke every once in a while, most of which come out rather dry. Hikan, similarly to Brindle, always put the needs of others ahead of his own, no matter the cost.

Abilities – Fire Bolt, Hellfire Edge, Dawn Splitter, Fire Burst, Dragon Dance, Blaze Buster, Fire Spin, Heavy Dragon Strike, Wild Slash Rush, Flame Impale, Implosion, and Dragon Ward.

Appearance

Human form – Wears a red shirt and black pants under a gray hoodie.

Eye color \- Crimson

Hair color \- Red

Skin color \- Tan

HDD form – Wears an armored bodysuit that exposes his abs.

Eye color \- Blue

Hair color – Red (Its slicked back in this form.)

Skin color \- Tan

Nation \- Lowee

Hobbies – Fishing, playing games with his friends, and cooking.

Weakness – Water element attacks.

EXE Drive – Overburn


	11. Reo's Profile

Name – Reo (Made and owned by Lance Eterna; the main villain of this story.) Age – 17 Element – Shadow

HDD form – Nightmare Heart

Weapon – Scythe (human form.) Flintlock pistol and musket (HDD form.)

Personality – Yandere. Reo is a bit too overprotective of her younger sister, Sakuya. Also hates humanity as a whole and anything to do with it, including those who stand between her and Sakuya. Has a habit of saying "Ara ara" when amused.

Abilities – Shadow Walk, Thousand Bullet, Time Bullet, Life Devourer, Demon Slash, Death Wave, Dark Flare, Future Sight, Shadow Bullet, Demon Punish, Flame of Despair, and Shadow Slash.

Appearance

Human Form – Wears a crimson and black dress with a pocket watch with a scythe on the cover hanging from a chain around her neck.

Eye Color \- Red

Hair Color \- Black

Skin Color \- Pale

HDD Form – Wears an HDD outfit similar to Blue Heart's (Rei Right's) with crimson replacing blue and demon wings on her back.

Eye Color – Blood red

Hair Color – Black with a white tint.

Skin Color \- Pale

Nation \- Unknown

Hobbies – Torturing and killing anyone that she captures that she feels is getting too close to her sister, dressing up Sakuya, spending time with Sakuya, and reading when she has nothing to do.

Weakness – Light since she's relied on darkness for so long.

EXE Drive – Emperor of Time


	12. Sakuya's Profile

Name – Sakuya (Made and owned by Lance Eterna.) Age – 15 (2 months younger than Ember) Element – Light

HDD form – Pure Heart

Weapon – Spear (Human and HDD form)

Personality – Unlike Reo, Sakuya is extremely shy, innocent of heart and mind, and isn't very experienced in any form of social interaction, which is due to her sister "keeping her safe" by having her locked away for most of her life. In HDD, she uses a cheery exterior to hide her true feeling. In human form, she speaks in a low stutter tone.

Abilities – Divine Healing, Purifying Light, Angelic Wave, Flash Step, Holy Smite, Divining Slash, Holy Aegis, Judgement Raid, Heaven's Wrath, Holy Flare, Light of Ruin, and Secret Art: Turning Swallow Strike.

Appearance

Human Form – Wears a blue jacket with a giant hood over a black dress with white accents and a ruffled skirt.

Eye Color – Ruby Red

Hair Color \- Pink

Skin Color \- Pale

HDD Form – Wears an HDD outfit similar to Nepgear's with blue replacing lilac and white angel wings on her back.

Eye Color – Ruby Red

Hair Color – White with a black tint

Skin Color \- Pale

Nation – Planeptune (Future)

Hobbies – Reading, cooking, dancing, singing, and playing games (more specifically, rhythm games.)

Weakness – Dark element damage.

EXE Drive – Final Judgement


End file.
